


Save

by Raptor_Orca



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptor_Orca/pseuds/Raptor_Orca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Asriel was young he hung out with Chara. But things are different now. Did we mention he's a flower?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Howdy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Claire who helps me through my worst.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Claire+who+helps+me+through+my+worst.).



> If you haven't read The Murderers, my other story, do that. Spoilers ahead. You have been warned.

Asriel ran as fast as his feet could go. His parents didn't know of his disapperance yet. They never would. He stormed towards the ruins, and the feilds him and Chara used to play in. I miss you Chara. So much. He sat in the golden flowers and wept. Then a slight pain in his head overcame, and then everything went black. When Asriel awoke he was sore, and he let out a small cry from the pain. As he went to stand, he failed. _Where are my hands?! Why can't I move! Someone please help me._ Asriel looked down at the ground. His body, no arms no legs. Only a stem and petals that looked just like the other golden ones. Asriel began crying, but yet he wasn't. As he looked around his mouth didn't open, he didn't shed a single tear. He was a flower, one without a heart. "Asriel is gone now," he said aloud. "Howdy! My name is Flowey, Flowey the flower." Inside he was dying, but outside, he was alive. Asriel was no longer there, all's that remained was the tiny flower in remembrence of his love for Chara. "Flowey." Oh, he could get used to this innocent voice, no one could know, who he was. Or he would just have to reset again, and that was a struggle. Plus Flowey wasn't a cry baby. It was everything Asriel wasn't. Flowey was strong, he had control of the timeline. Flowey didn't cry, only killed. This was perfect. Flowey let out an evil laugh and headed off.


	2. Mwuahaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey is coming for your innocent soul next. Just saying. Flowey learns what he is made of, well the emptyness that makes a demonic flower that is.

Flowey stayed at the ruins, waiting for someone else dumb enough to take a hike and trip down a hole. No one did for thousands of years. Flowey went around terroizing people and doing whatever he wanted. Flowey felt a boom. It was from the ruins. He sunk underneath the dirt and popped up right where this human would have to walk. The human stood. "Howdy! My name is Flowey, Flowey the flower. Welcome to the Underground!" Flowey made himself sound innocent. The human looked at him annoyed and kept walking. Flowey was now annoyed as well. He popped up in front of the human. "I see this isn't your first time, so I guess you know it's kill or be killed. So go on, kill." Flowey gave the human a toothy grin then popped under the ground again. _This human. She wants to kill, maybe I can show her the power that I have. Maybe it will be like having Chara again_... The flower stopped himself _NO ONE COULD EVER REPLACE HER._ __He went on. Frisk, was doing so well. Going around killing every single monster she got to. Not Flowey.


End file.
